The present invention relates to a cantilevered computer desk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cantilevered desk surface mounted on a movable base by a telescopic support or pedestal. The invention permits healthy, disabled or handicapped persons to utilize a computer comfortably and conveniently while seated in any type of chair or wheelchair, or while standing or while lying in a recliner, on a sofa or in a bed.